Finally
by clock-winder
Summary: Till she hears him say I need you, pain will always be by her side. But is she sure that he will be the one to say the words? or will it be another person...


**Finally**

_By: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Inuyasha and its characters._

_ sob _

_Author's note: Uhmm… please be nice. This is my first fanfic on Sesshkag. Smile its short but please review it._

Prologue

"I need you…." Kagome said with a long sigh. "When will I hear those three little words from him? When will he finally see that she is gone that she left him for some other guy?" she said with another sigh. She stood up from her bed and looked outside her window. The winter is coming and classes will end soon. She could feel the cold breeze through her winter jacket and seeing that the snow is falling it is really winter, cold, freezing and lonely.

It's been four years since that fateful day. She was falling from the top of the stairs and him catching her. That's where they met and began to be friends. They were always together with their friends Sango and Miroku. And actually she already confessed that she has feelings for him. He in return always took care of her in his special way. They always quarrel but only childish quarrels. But he never answered her as the way she confessed. And it's making her tired of him, every time Kikyo called for him he will immediately forget about her leaving her without a word or forgetting that they will meet.

"Hmm…Inu yasha…" with another sad sigh while looking at the grey sky.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No don't go! Inu yasha! Why do you always do this to me? You always leave me behind but you promise to be right by my side always, why?!"

"Kagome….Kagome…wake up your having a bad dream…."

Sweaty she opened her eyes to see her mother with worried looking at her. It was always that dream that wakes her up in the middle of the night, silently, but not this time she woke up crying and with a broken heart yet again.

"Kagome…are you alright? It's only a dream. Shhh…shh…Now…now…stop crying." Her mother said with softness and concern in her voice. She can't stand to see her only daughter like this every night. Hearing her crying breaks her own heart to pieces but she could not do anything to help her child. It is her own child's decision if she wants to let go or keep on being hurt.

"Mama…mama…"Kagome hugged her mother crying really hard, she hasn't felt this heartbroken ever.

"There…there…" her mother said trying to do all her best to comfort her. She hasn't felt this sad since her husband died. "Sleep now…I'll stay by your side. No one can hurt you because I'm here." Ms. Higurashi said while putting her daughter in the bed and blanketing her. She stayed there until Kagome was taken back by a dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Fortunately the Bus Left Me

'This will be the last week of the classes and Christmas vacation will come. Everything happened so fast with all the school work, house chores and the state I'm in I think I'll be in a comatose. Everything for me is just so blurred, I feel so tired and mentally exhausted from everything that is happening around me. I just wish something could brighten up my day so that for even a little while I could forget about the hardship that I am in.' with this thought in her mind she forgot to get on the bus when it arrived. She just realized this when it was 5 meters away.

"Darn it…how could this brighten up my day if early in the morning something bad happens to me? Grr…" Kagome said "the next bus is 30 minutes before it arrives here and by that time I'll be late for my second class. What will I do now?!" she was freakin' out when suddenly a limousine stopped in-front of her. The window opened and an old man poked out his head.

"Uhmmm…may I ask some directions ms?" the old man asked. Kagome shocked by the limousine stopping in front of her nodded. "I noticed that you are wearing the uniform of Tokyo high school, if I'm right?"

"Yes, sir you're right" Kagome said still awed at the length of the limousine. The old man suddenly opened the door and stepped out. He has long silver hair, tall, and you could see that he is a respected man. Kagome's jaw dropped looking at the old man. He was so tall that she has to look up at him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but we are a little lost. And ms. seeing you uhmm…a little distraught about the bus leaving you behind we could least arrange something." The old man said smiling at the blushing Kagome.

Kagome blushed at what the man said. She didn't realize that she was acting a little bit weird again. "What do you mean arrange something?" she said looking at the old man who smiled at the embarrassed looked at the girls face.

"Sorry about embarrassing you like that, it's just that we noticed you having a problem with the bus and that at the same time we are having a hard time finding the school." The man said.

"Oh…I get you. I direct you to the school and you in return give me a ride to the school?!" Kagome said, this lighten up her mood a bit. 'I can't believe I can ride in a limousine!' she thought.

"Yes precisely, now please let's get in or you'll be late for class." The old man opened the door for Kagome and led her in. The limousine was huge; it has its own T.V., music lounge, a small bed and a little closet.

"Wow, I never ridden in a limousine. It's so big…" Kagome said with awe looking around.

"Here, drink some tea and eat some cakes." The old man gave her a cup of red tea and brought out a tray of different flavored cakes that Kagome has never seen before. The tea was so smooth in the throat, it taste great and the aroma is so addictive. The cakes is like no other cakes she have tasted before, the strawberry short cake is so delicious, the chocolate cake is heaven sent and the other cakes taste so good. Kagome felt like melting, she hasn't felt this good before.

"Uh Mister, may I know your name…" Kagome asked blushing

The old man looked at the girl in-front of her; he couldn't believe that he forgot to introduce himself. "Oh, how bad-mannered of me, I'm Inu Taisho of Shikon Corporation and you are?" Kagome's cup fell from her hands she couldn't believe this, she is actually sitting in-front and talking to a president of a high ranking company in their country.

"Uh…uh…uhmm…Mr. Taisho, I uhm…Kagome Higurashi of Tokyo Highschool…." She stuttered while cleaning the mess she have done. If only you could see her she's making more mess than a while ago. Mr. Taisho seeing this chuckled. This girl is something, funny.

"Ms. Higurashi you could leave that to my people." He said then laughed at the looked at the girls face. She reminds him of his children. "So what does your school have you know, clubs, subjects and before that what year are you in?" looking at the back to her poised Kagome who tries really hard not to make another stupid thing.

"Oh I'm in First year. The school is pretty good. They have advance placements on different subjects. The clubs are art, drama, dance and ballet, journalist club, martial arts club, science club, techno club, Book Club, Sports club, Cooking Club, Chess, Go, and Music Lovers Club. And there are also special clubs like the Varsities and the high school council" Kagome said looking at the cute rabbit candy. The old man suddenly brought out a laptop and typed all what Kagome said.

"So Ms. Higurashi what club are you in?" He asked looking at her critically.

"Uhmm…my major club is dance and ballet club but sometimes when I'm needed I go to the Drama club, arts, martial arts, sports, cooking and journalists club. And I'm also apart of the volleyball varsity" Kagome said putting a finger on her cheek. Suddenly while she was still thinking Mr. Taisho suddenly laughed and this puzzled her. "Is there something wrong with what I've said?" she asked blushing.

"No, no…sorry I'm just so impressed by you. You are pretty talented as I can see. Not only that you are very smart but also you are physically fit as I put it that way." He said with a chuckle which made the girl in-front of her blush in his compliment. "So what do you mean when you are needed you go to a specified club?"

"Not that I am bragging but if they need me for something like the drama club if they are short in actors they try to get me in the play. When there are interschool competitions in cooking sometimes they put me in it…like that the other clubs do also get me to win for them." Kagome said not looking at the old man who is so fascinated by her.

"I noticed that you are not in the High school council, why is that? You are a great candidate for president." He asked in bewilderment. With all that she said she supposedly has become at least a secretary in their school.

"Oh that they tried to elect me but I refused with all the things I'm doing I have no time to take care of the school, it's too much work." Kagome said remembering the day when they kneeled in-front of her just to make her say yes but in no avail she rejected their offer.

The man was so amazed by her achievements and her honesty cannot be denied. The way her blue-gray eyes are so deep and the way she looks at things she cannot be just another girl, she was different. She doesn't act so old but she also doesn't think like a kid. She's beautiful, the fair skin, ebony hair that is so thick, the curves in her body in the right places and the legs are long and beautiful. Perfect. Reaching down his pocket he gave Kagome his calling card. "Here's my contact number and address. You could come to me if you need a part time job, I could use a handy girl like you."

She reached out her hand to receive the card. She couldn't believe this 'Mr. Inu Taisho of Shikon Company is giving his calling card to her and not only that he is offering a part time job but also complementing her'! 'Isn't this day the greatest?!'

They went out the limousine after fifteen minutes. Kagome got to school in time and Mr. Taisho didn't got lost everybody is happy the only difference is that Kagome is happier than the others, this time.

5


End file.
